


Friends Like You And Me

by firequakes



Series: boarding school blues. [3]
Category: IU (Musician), T-Ara
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: Just another snippet of their experimental life.





	Friends Like You And Me

-  
  
  
"I need new shoes," Jiyeon declares, staring at her pair of scuffed leather black shoes.   
  
"Mhm," Jieun answers absentmindedly, head bent towards her textbook, illuminated only by a desk lamp.  
  
"This weekend come with me to pick out new shoes," Jiyeon says. "Father got a bonus, so Mother sent me my allowance early with some extra."  
  
"Mhm," Jieun answers again, refusing to be distracted from her school work.  
  
"Jieun?" Jiyeon calls out. "Are you listening to me? Let's get ice cream and pizza this weekend, too."  
  
"Ok," Jieun just nods, still obviously not completely listening.  
  
Jiyeon sighs. "Jieun?" she calls out again. "Jieun-ah~"  
  
"Mhm," Jieun just nods again.  
  
Jiyeon giggles, pauses for a bit, and then, "JIEUN! JIEUN-AH THERE'S A MOUSE!" she shrieks.  
  
And finally it's enough to distract Jieun, who lets out a sharp yelp, and runs to the bed, and squeezes herself next to Jiyeon, who suddenly bursts out laughing as she wraps her arms around the girl.  
  
"Wait, what?" Jieun asks, confused, and Jiyeon is still giggling, unable to stop.  
  
"I was just playing around because you were being too serious," Jiyeon explains, grinning at Jieun.  
  
Jieun purses her lips, and her face contorts into a near-frown. Jiyeon continues grinning at her, and pinches her cheeks, which causes Jieun to start giggling herself. She just buries herself even more into Jiyeon's embrace, still unable to restrain her laughter.  
  
"Why are you like this?" Jieun asks with a sigh, a fond smile on her face.  
  
The reply she gets is a snort, a grin, and a peck on her cheek.  
  
"You're too cute," Jiyeon tells her.  
  
"You are, too," Jieun answers, grinning back.  
  
"So," Jiyeon says. "This weekend, okay? Pizza, and ice cream, and—"  
  
"New shoes, I know," Jieun finishes for her. "I was really listening, you know."  
  
"Hee," is Jiyeon's only answer, flashing a wide smile at her roommate, Jieun turning to poke her cheeks.   
  
"I don't want to move anymore," Jiyeon murmurs, tightening her hold on Jieun. "Let's go to sleep now."  
  
Jieun sighs, faces Jiyeon and smiles, "Okay."  
  
  
//


End file.
